


To love is to hurt

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut, a tiny bit rough, sherlock thinks he's not good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock is still not sure why Greg isn't leaving. Cause, who would want a....





	

“Sherlock”

  
  


Greg's voice sounded raw and full of lust. Sherlock's breath caught in his throat and his hands grabbed the sink tighter. He felt Greg move closer, felt the warmth of his body against his back and he wanted to lean in. He wanted to be supported by this man. This glorious, beautiful, too good for him, man.

  
  


He shook his head, eyes falling closed and he sighed. Greg's arms came around him, caging him in and he felt Greg's breath on his shoulder. Greg's left hand took his and he intertwined their fingers.

  
  


“Sherlock, let me make it better, love.”

  
  


Greg's hand squeezed Sherlocks and he wanted to give in, wanted to surrender. He loved Greg, with all of his heart, he loved him. But was that enough?

  
  


Sherlock felt a tear roll down his cheek and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He wouldn't cry, he needed to be strong. Still, he felt himself lean closer to Greg, felt Greg's strong chest supporting him. Greg's right hand rested on Sherlock's stomach and it was a weird place to be connected but it felt good. It felt save.

  
  


“Tell me what you want love, anything. Everything.”

  
  


Greg places a kiss on Sherlock's shoulder, followed by a little bite. His dick twitched and he felt a spark of lust go through him. _Why? Just one touch was enough, how did he do that?_ Greg's hand went from his stomach to the waistband of his jeans, teasing, exploring, waiting.

  
  


Sherlock let out a soft moan and Greg's hand went further down, palming Sherlock's growing erection. They shouldn't be doing this. Sherlock should stop it, say something. They didn't work, they couldn't work. A policemen and a...

  
  


“Greg.”

  
  


Sherlock opened his eyes, looking down to see Greg's hand opening his belt and fly. Greg pressed closer, his hard dick against his arse and without thinking, Sherlock pushed back. They both moaned, their left hands gripping each other tighter. Greg's right pulling Sherlock's trousers down, exposing Sherlock's dick to the cool air of the flat.

  
  


“ **Greg**.”

 

Need, want and desperation came together in that one word. He wanted Greg, he needed him. Even though his mind was screaming to stop this, to make Greg understand they couldn't keep doing this, to tell Greg he deserved so much more, all he did was moan again, pushing up to Greg's hand.

 

“Oh.”

 

Greg started stroking Sherlock's dick fast and hard, just the way he needed it, how they both needed it. He felt Greg's dick push against his arse, getting harder with every thrust and it made Sherlock growl like an animal.

 

Greg bit his neck again, speeding up, panting behind Sherlock's back, rutting his dick against Sherlock's arse, going harder, faster.

 

“Greg. Oh, don't stop. I.”

 

Sherlock babbled, not knowing if he needed to push back to meet Greg's hard, insistent dick or thrust up into Greg's warm fist. He felt the tightness in his groin, the tingling in his body as he came close, so close.

 

“You're mine. Say it. Mine, Sherlock.”

 

Greg snarled, biting Sherlock's neck again, rutting up to him, his pace frantic and Sherlock knew they were both close to coming.

 

“Greg. Oh, I'm. Yes. Yes. Yes. I'm yours!”

 

Sherlock shouted, his orgasm rushing over him, shutting down his brain, his nerves felt on fire as his cum landed on Greg's hand. He felt Greg rut behind him, panting and cursing and he reached behind with his right hand, grabbing Greg's arse and squeezing it hard.

 

“Now.”

 

Sherlock felt Greg shudder behind him, felt Greg's breath on his shoulder and he smiled without wanting too. Greg leaned against him, taking deep breaths to come down from his orgasm, letting go of Sherlock's dick, going soft.

 

Sherlock heard the sounds behind him, knew that Greg was licking up the cum on his fingers and it made him moan softly, his knees shaking.

 

“Let's go to bed love.”

 

Greg stepped back, letting go of Sherlock's left hand, now sweaty from grabbing onto each other so tightly. Greg lifted up Sherlock's pants, settling his hands on Sherlock's shoulder before softly turning him around.

 

Sherlock closed his eyes in that moment. Why was he always so weak? Why didn't Greg understand? Why was he still here? After all this time, all the disappointment and anger. It didn't make sense, none of it did.

 

“Why aren't you leaving me?”

 

“Oh, love. Don't you know?”

 

Greg's voice was so soft, his lips inches from Sherlock's, their noises touching. Greg's thumb was stroking his cheek and it held so much tenderness, so much kindness it almost made Sherlock cry.

 

“I don't deserve you.”

 

Greg grabbed his left hand, still stroking his cheek with the other hand.

 

“Shhh. Don't say that Sherlock. It's not true.”

 

“But...”

 

Whatever else Sherlock had planned to say was cut off by Greg's lips on his. Tender, loving and full with passion, it made Sherlock dizzy and horny all at once. _Damn him!_

 

“Greg, stop distracting me.”

 

Sherlock tried to stern but it didn't last long, Greg was looking at him with those big, brown, puppy eyes and he felt his resolve weaver.

 

“Sherlock. Stop worrying. I love you. I don't want anyone else but you. If anything, I don't deserve you.”

 

Sherlock opened his mouth to protest when Greg stopped him with a kiss again. This time Greg's tongue explored Sherlock's mouth and they both were breathless when they finally pulled apart, needing air.

 

“You are the smartest man I know. You are so graceful and elegant it should be illegal. You have the kindest heart, the most compassion, the bravest soul. You could have anyone, **anyone** , in the world and yet you chose me. A dead beat cop with hair that is starting to turn grey and a body that is beginning to show it's age. I'm the luckiest man on the planet Sherlock.”

 

Greg pulled Sherlock closer, hugging him tight before letting go and kissing him on the tip of his nose.

 

“Let's go to bed. I want to show you my love again, Sunshine.”

 

Sherlock felt his face warm up, the nickname always did something to him. The way Greg said it, they way he looked at Sherlock now. He still couldn't believe it, this handsome, kind, compassionate man was his partner.

 

He didn't know how he had caught him, but he wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed about this a few night back but of course, instead of just the smutt I had to add some feelings and some angst.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The title is a song by Jeangu Macrooy.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
